JUST A DREAM
by STAILS565
Summary: Soul is walking down the road , sees Maka , And Feels the Bond Tearing , Little by Little , Its Set During My Second Fic ", WEDDING DRESS", Its A Gift For: AngelOfFluffiness, for begin an AWESOME friend, and an early gift , for her work shes going to do for my Fics.


STAILS565: whats up again. My 2nd song fic.

SOUL: what's the song ?

STAILS: its "Just a Dream" by Nelly

SOUL: nice, so whats the setting , of this fic?

STAILS: its during my second fic "WEDDING DRESS"

SOUL: nice, so its me in pain again.

STAILS: yes, yes it is , don't worry , youll get Maka at the end on my fic" WEDDING DRESS"

SOUL: okay, that's cool , I hope so.

STAILS: the disclaimer if you please Soul.

SOUL: no problem, STAILS565 doesn't own the show Soul Eater or the Song that is based on.

STAILS: thank you, now on with the fic.

(ADSE: Song Lyrics)

JUST A DREAM

Soul walking along the road , in the park with his hands on his pockets, with a pain expression on his face.

I WAS THINKIN ABOUT HER , THINKIN ABOUT ME

THINKIN ABOUT US ,WHAT WE GON' BE

Soul stops and looks at the sky , and wind playing with his hair, he closes his eyes & thinks about when he & Maka were together.

OPEN MY EYES YEAH,

Opens his eyes, silent tears are falling down on his cheeks.

IT WAS ONLY JUST A DREAM

Looks at the road , begins walking , remembering the place he & his friends are going to meet.

SO I TRAVELLED BACK DOWN, THAT ROAD

WILL SHE COME BACK, NO ONE KNOWS

Soul looks down, and wishes that Maka leaves Wes, & be with him.

I REALIZE YEAH, IT WAS ONLY JUST A DREAM

I WAS THE TOP AND NOW ITS LIKE IM IN THE BASEMENT

Soul stops and looks at the make out scene between The love of his life & his brother.

NUMBER ONE SPOT AND NOW SHE FIND HER A REPLACEMENT

Soul gasps out, leans against the tree , his right hand on his chest clutching the fabric over his heart , breathing heavily, gasping for air.

I SWEAR NOW THAT I CAN'T TAKE IT , KNOWING SOMBODY'S GOT MY BABY

Looks at the scene knowing that his time , is ticking for staying alive.

AND NOW YOU AIN'T AROUND , BABY I CAN'T THINK

I SHOULD PUT IT DOWN

Regretting for not asking Maka to marrying him sooner.

,SHOULD'VE GOT THAT RING

CAUSE I CAN STILL FEEL IT IN THE AIR

SEE HER PRETTY FACE RUN MY FINGERS THROUGH HER HAIR

Tears falling down his cheeks, clutching his chest, still feeling the intense pain within him.

MY LOVER, MY LIFE , MY BABY , MY WIFE

Looks down , another wave of pain spread through his body, looks up instantly & gasps out, thinking,"Maka leave him please, leave him".

SHE LEFT ME IM TIED

CAUSE I KNEW THAT IT AIN'T RIGHT

Soul breathing heavily , still looking up the sky, he doesn't care , if they see him like this.

I WAS THINKIN ABOUT HER,THINKIN ABOUT ME

THINKIN ABOUT US WHAT WE GON' BE

OPEN MY EYES IT WAS ONLY JUST A DREAM

Runs away to not to continue seeing the make out scene, but still feeling an intense pain, within him.

WHEN I RIDIN' MAN I SEE HER FACE AT EVERY TURN

Keeps running, but flashes of the relationship between him & Maka appears

TRYNA GET MY USHER ON BUT I CAN'T LET IT BURN

Tears falling down his cheeks, remembering the relationship, and regretting not to ask Maka to marry him sooner.

AND I JUST HOPES SHE KNOW THE SHES THE ONLY ONE THE I YEARN FOR

Stops , his both hands at his chest , walking slowly , like limping , and falls to knees , breathing heavily , coughing up blood.

MORE & MORE I MISS HER,WHEN I LEARN

Still breathing heavily , but tries to stand up , & runs again to the meeting place, trying to ignore the pain , that his feeling.

DIDN'T GIVE HER ALL MY LOVE, I GUESS I GOT MY PAYBACK

Soul arrives at the club , enters and sits down where his friends are at, Black Star looks at him with concern.

NOW IM IN THE CLUB THINKING ALL ABOUT MY BABY

Having a good time, Black Star , guess that something happen to Soul when he was on his way to the club

HEY,SHE WAS SO EASY TO LOVE

Already, done with their good time, left , but not forgetting to leave a tip, for the drinks, and started walking towards the park

BUT WAIT, I GUESS LOVE WASN'T ENOUGH

IM GOING THROUGH IT EVERYTIME THAT IM ALONE

While their walking , Soul still thinks back , about he & Maka's relationship

AND NOW IM MISSING,WISHING SHE'D PICK UP THE PHONE

They stop at their favorite place in the park, White Star , which he have the football, throws it to Kid, And they began playing , except Soul & Black Star .

BUT SHE MADE THE DECISION TO MOVE ON

CAUSE I WAS WRONG

Soul watches his friends playing, he felt BS's hand on his right shoulder, he looks at his friend with a pain expression.

I WAS THINKIN ABOUT HER, THINKIN ABOUT ME

THINKIN ABOUT US , WHAT WE GON' BE

Soul felt comfort , from BS , he smiles at his friend , BS smiles back , they look back at the game, He closes his eyes , and try to relax , but couldn't, he still thinking about Maka.

OPEN MY EYES YEAH, IT WAS ONLY JUST A DREAM

Opens his eyes , still feeling pain within him, knowing that the bond is slowly breaking,& his slowly dying from the inside

SO I TRAVELLED BACK, DOWN THAT ROAD

WILLS SHE COME BACK, NO ONE KNOWS

When they done at the favorite place, they went to soul's apartment , to listen to music, and sing.

I REALIZE YEAH, IT WAS ONLY JUST A DREAM

They got to Soul's apartment, Kid went instantly went to the TV that have internet so they can use YouTube.

IF YOU EVER LOVED SOMEBODY PUT YOUR HANDS UP

"WEDDING DRESS" by Tae Yang plays , Soul sings along with it, they heard their voices combine like beautiful melody.

IF YOU EVER LOVED SOMEBODY PUT YOUR HANDS UP

When it finishes , Soul's friend Claps to his singing.

NOW THEY'RE GONE & YOU'RE WISHING YOU COULD THEM EVERYTHING

Soul feels comfort around his friends but not entirely , he wishes that Maka was there with him.

SAID IF YOU EVER LOVED SOMEBODY PUT YOU'RE HANDS UP

IF YOU EVER LOVED SOMEBODY PUT YOU'RE HANDS UP

They finish of what they did, they went outside , to park, for fresh air

NOW THEY'RE GONE AND YOU'RE WISHING YOU COULD GIVE THEM EVERYTHING

They walk t their favorite place again , they lay over the grass seeing the sky ,

(2x)

I WAS THINKIN ABOUT HER , THINKIN ABOUT ME

Soul closes his eyes , still thinking about the relationship, & still regretting for not asking Maka to marry him sooner

THINKIN ABOUT US WHAT WE GON' BE

OPEN MY EYES YEAH,

Opens his eyes, his right hand was at his chest, knowing he have little time left alive

SO I TRAVELLED BACK, DOWN THAT ROAD

WILL SHE COME BACK , NO ONE KNOWS

I REALIZE YEAH, IT WAS ONLY JUST A DREAM

STAILS: okay, its finished , I like this song.

SOUL: that's cool , so I will get Maka , huh.

STAILS: yes, yes you will, get Maka, at the end of my second fic " WEDDING DRESS".

SOUL: Review, or ill eat your SOUL!

STAILS: Review please.


End file.
